To snog
by yehudi13
Summary: Harry Potter doesn’t know much about some things.
1. Default Chapter

Title: To snog

Rating: G possibly PG if you want it to be

Warning: SLASH

Summary: Harry Potter doesn't know much about some things.

Author's Note: hehe bit OOC this one but I think it's kinda cute wrote it last night while hiding in my room from my lil sis and her friend ((crazy monkeys)) I guess you could call this one a drabble so it's not really long, and with all adieu, here it is!

to snog_- Verb._ To kiss lengthily, passionately or lustfully.  
_Noun._ A lengthy and passionate kiss._; Strictly British_

Harry Potter doesn't know much about some things. Being suppressed under a cupboard for all his life probably didn't help his situation much either. While living with the Dursleys, he'd hear that people had dared others to do it to each other. One time Dudley had dared a boy in his class named Alaster to do it to a girl named Margaret. They returned beet red with everyone teasing them. From then on Harry decided that he would never do that with anyone ever, whatever it was if that was what he'd end up as afterwards.

In his life at Hogwarts, people used the word too. Even Ron and Hermione. He felt left out, not knowing what the word meant, an outcast. He was older now, eleven one quarter thank you very much and he had a right to know! Everyone else seemed to and the more and more he heard people talking about doing whatever it was, using that word, the more and more he noticed how people seemed to like using it. It must be something good, right, if people talked about doing whatever it was with a huge smile plastered on their faces.

One day when Harry, Ron and Hermione were out in the courtyard, Ron started talking about it. Whatever it was.

" Did you hear about how Paraviti snogged Dean? Lucky huh?"

Hermione scoffed at this. Harry sat there with confusion on his face.

Another instance was one night in the common room when Harry overheard Fred and George talking.

" So heard from Lee you've been off snogging the daylights out of Katie? You been cheating on me? I'm heartbroken!" George snickered.

" Oh of course not dear brother. 'Cides you snog better." Fred returned with a grin to his twin. What did it mean? That word.

It was nearing the end of the term. Harry was in the Great Hall eating dinner with the rest of the Gryffindors when Ron started to talk about the word again. He still didn't know what it meant. He wanted to know what it meant. He was sick and tired of after so long just sitting there, nodding and going 'uhuh' whenever someone started to talk about stuff using that stupid word!

" What in the bleeding world does snog mean? Because I swear if you say that word one more time I'm going to explode!" Harry said a little too loud that people from different houses where starting to look at him funny.

Ron snorted into his juice while Hermione got into the teacher mode and was just about to open her mouth to explain just what that word meant when something sniggered behind him.

" So Boy Wonder doesn't know what snog mean. Lovely." Malfoy sneered as Harry swiveled around in his chair to face his Slytherin counterpart.

" What about it Malfoy?" Harry said with annoyance. That smirk of his was atypically big. What was so increasingly amusing that Malfoy had to almost grin about?

" Would you like to know?" Malfoy drawled, his sneer so wide it was abnormal.

" Yes." Harry responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was mind you.

" Fine, let me show you."

Hermione's eyes lit up in fear while Ron instantly went silent and he jaw dropped in horror. But of course Harry saw none of this, he was tuned away from them, toward Malfoy who was steadily approaching.

Harry was just starting to wonder why Ron's laugher had so abruptly ended when Malfoy's hands shot out, pulled Harry to him and smashed their lips together.

This was awkward. Harry had never done this before. He had seen it done once in a movie with the Dursleys when they had let him visit the cinema but it had been between a man and a woman. Come to think of it, whenever anyone he knew talked about _snogging_ , it had always been with a boy and a girl too… coincidence?

Malfoy's and his lips were pressed together for nearly five seconds when he felt something hot and moist brush again his bottom lip. Surprised, Harry let out a deep throaty noise from the back of his mouth. This seemed to have been something good because Malfoy started to nibble on his lip. Harry gasped and the warm wet thing that had brushed his lip sprang into his mouth scourging it finding, every nook and cranny. It was then Harry noticed that the hot wet thing in his mouth was Malfoy's tongue.

The thought of someone else's tongue in his mouth, especially Malfoy's, should have grossed his out, but strangely it didn't. He figured that some thing that felt this good couldn't possible be that bad. Could it?

Harry didn't know how long he had been _snogging_ Malfoy but when Malfoy pulled back he sniggered.

" That Potter, was a snog."

End Note: this is my poor excuse for… hmm… I'm not really sure lol well since I kinda left it should I make a sequel? O.o


	2. Twist

" And no one thought it was even plausible, we sure gave them a run for their money." Harry commented as he turned away from his pensieve past self's spectacle and sat back in his seat at the nearby Hufflepuff table.

" We were so cute then." Draco sighed.

Big twist eh! I decided not to make a sequel for this cuz I decided hey I have no hell of an idea how… and then suddenly I was reading ((probably helped that it was h/d)) when this came to me and I was like ou hey so I hope this is okay … thinking more on this sequel business I think that I might write what happens after they go at it? Hmm sound interesting?


End file.
